Simply Meant To Be?
by Luna Kattalakis
Summary: An unknown avian girl was made by Jeb to be with Iggy. She seems to be honest and true, but Max doesnt trust her. Could Max be the only one right in the Flock? Rating changed from T to M
1. Chapter 1

"We need a plan, and we need it now." Max said to her flock as they huddled around a fire in the middle of the woods. They discussed plans of attack and other things while I kept hidden behind a bush. The dirty blonde haired boy kept looking over to where I lay hidden, but I know he can't see me. That boy in particular is blind, and he alone is my target.

"Max, can we go to bed?" the little girl with bright blonde hair and ringlets bobbed her head in the direction opposite me.

"Sure thing, Angel." Max answered and took the girl's hand, leading the rest of the flock away. I kept in my hiding place until I was sure they couldn't hear me before and exhaled heavily. I lay on the fallen leaves behind me and shudder from the frozen air.

"Who are you?" a voice asked quietly from the darkness. I jump and pull out a tiny dagger but still can't see the one who spoke. "Down here!" it yelled and I looked down to see a small black dog. "Stop staring and tell me your business before I call Max and Fang and have them open a can of Whoop-Ass on you." The dog laughed.

"I'm…21698…" I whisper and collapse in front of the dog. "I was made to be…made for…I was made by Jeb."

"Jeb! FANG!" the dog screams and I sit rigid and scared. I haven't been taught to fight like them, I know I'm going to lose and I'm frozen in fear.

"Who are you!" a boy with black hair squints at me. He holds his hands firm to his sides and waits for me to reply.

"21698." I answer as the little blonde girl named Angel comes running towards us with the blind boy.

"Angel stay back, she could be dangerous." Fang said under his breath, still watching me. The girl shook her head and sat in front of me.

"She was made by Jeb for Iggy. She has special powers we don't. She has no name though…she was told her name would be whatever Iggy wanted it to be." I stare in shock at the girl as she gives my life story without a single question. Iggy stepped toward me but tripped over a root. I jumped up with unnatural speed and caught him, helping him to regain his footing.

"Thank…you…" he whispered softly, his long fingers working their way up my arms to my neck. "What color are your eyes?"

"I…I don't know…" I begin to pull away from him but he holds me firm. Fang moved toward me and stared for a moment.

"They're green, Ig." He replied before putting as much distance between me and him as he could. Iggy smiled and ran his fingers over my face, feeling the lines of my lips and cheeks. I vaguely heard the rest of his flock leave us as he continued to find out what I "look" like.

"What color is your hair?" he whispers softly in my ear, his hands still roaming me. I laugh softly and touch my hand to his cheek.

"It's brown, but do you want to see me? Give me your hand and I can give you my sight as long as we touch." Iggy mumbles something incoherent and slides his hand down my arm and holds my hand, while I concentrate on using my powers to let him see. Slowly my vision dims and goes black, and I hear Iggy's sudden gasp. He grips my hands tighter and I feel his body moving around, taking in his surroundings.

"This is amazing! How…never mind, I don't care how, as long as it's real." I hear his excited laughter as he continues to jerk my arm around as he explores. Suddenly he stopped and I felt his free hand touch my face. He whispers something softly and I can barely feel his breath on my lips. After a few moments I can feel his lips brush my cheek. "Don't betray me…please…" he whispers to me before pressing his lips gently to mine. His kiss was soft and sweet, lasting for many moments before we broke apart, breathless. He slid his hand off my cheek and to my hip, before sliding it up my shirt. "Can I see your wings, since I feel they're here?" he whispers shyly, like he's asking me to remove my clothes.

"Anything you like." I smile and shrug my shoulders, stretching my wings out and enjoying the freedom the air gives me.

"My God…" Iggy groaned softly and suddenly I felt his hands on my wings, making me let out a soft moan. He stoked my feathers gently, playing attention to each one. Never having my wings touched before made Iggy's touch amplified, making the rest of my nerves catch fire. "Your wings are so black…not a hint of color in them. How strange…yet beautiful."

"I never noticed…this is only the second time they've been out." I whisper, hoping to not break the bond we've begun. I feel Iggy shift again, and I hear the rustle of feathers before becoming surrounded by warmth. "What's going on?" I begin to panic slightly, my sight gone and having no clue what's happening.

"You looked cold, so I wrapped you in my wings." Iggy chuckled and pulled me closer to him.

"Iggy! What the hell is this I heard about a girl that was _made_ for you? Do you honestly think you can trust HER?" an angry female voice shrieked. Iggy growled under his breath and unwrapped his wings from me, but kept holding my hand.

"I don't see what your problem is, Max. Don't think we don't know about you and Fang running off at night. Especially Angel. How do you think she feels about you thinking about Fang _all _the time? She can hear it, you know?" Iggy jerked the hand that was holding mine forward. "When I hold her hand, I can _see_. I can see your fury right now, but she can't. She's sacrificing her sight for me. ME!" suddenly he let go of my hand and my sight attacked me. His entire flock surrounded us, their looks all very different. "But I guess me being able to have sight _and_ happiness is just too much for you."

"Ig, why are you doing this? You're always the "if it's good, it's too good to be true" guy! The rational one! Don't you think this is a trick?" Max growled and glared at me, her eyes like daggers piercing my skull.

"She's not lying. I've been into her mind already. The only thing she wants is to make Iggy happy." Angel walked away from Max to stand on the other side of Iggy. Fang and Max stared at her in disbelief.

"If Angel's in, I'm in." the little blonde boy walked to be next to Angel.

"Thanks, Gazzy." Iggy mumbled to the boy. Max turned to the only girl left and cleared her throat.

"Well, Nudge? Are you going to betray me too?" the reaction of the rest of the flock was the same, except for Fang; shocked and angry.

"We're not betraying you, Max! We just think that you should give her a chance, especially if Iggy likes her. It's not fair for you to be _secretly_ seeing Fang and for Ig to be alone and wish he could have that too." Nudge crossed her arms over her chest and flipped her hair over her shoulders.

"She can let me see again, Max. I wasn't born blind. I remember seeing, and now I can again as long as we touch…it's amazing!" Iggy turned towards me and held his hand out. I laced my fingers with his and gave him my sight. "She was made for me, Max. Given powers we can't imagine. Stop giving me that look! You pity me and I can see it! Give her a chance dammit!" Iggy squeezed my hand tightly in anger.

"Fine. She has a week to prove herself to the flock." Max sighed. I began to laugh and looked in the direction I thought she was before speaking finally.

"You're every bit as stubborn as Jeb said you were. But Fang…I wasn't warned you would hate me right away. Angel, Gazzy, Nudge…Iggy," I gasped at the feel of his name on my lips, "Are you ok with me proving myself worthy of Iggy?" I felt Iggy chuckle next to me before I got my sight back, he dropped my hand and turned to me.

"You're not proving yourself of that, Max won't allow it. You're proving that you won't try and take over her flock or her guy."

"He's right, you know. This isn't about you wanting to be with Iggy, because you _won't _be with him until AFTER I decide if you're good enough for my flock." Max smiled like she had won. This time Fang spoke up.

"Max…if she truly was made for him, why can't she prove it? If she's made to be with him, doesn't that mean she won't make a move on me, or risk hurting his family?" Fang turned to me and stared. "Tell me honestly, do you find me attractive in any way?" the flock all gasped and turned to see me, but Iggy only tensed by my side.

"I've found no one attractive except for Iggy. Pictures only sparked a small interest because it wasn't _him_. But with him standing here next to me…I want nothing more than for him to be happy." I kicked a small rock in front of me and kept my gaze low. I heard Max laugh under her breath as Angel and Nudge "awed" and Gazzy made choking sounds.

"Seems she's telling the truth to me. Angel hasn't picked up anything evil so I say she joins, no test needed." Fang shrugged and looked at Max. "But you're the leader."

"Three days to prove yourself to ME." She turned on her heals and walked away, Fang quickly on her heals.

"So is it true that you can let Iggy see? Can you show us? What other powers do you have? What color are your wings? Do you have wings? Can you fly or are they just for pretty? Do you like music? I love music." Nudge chattered happily to me.

"Yes. Yes. A lot. Black. Yes. I can fly. I don't know." I counted on my fingers to be sure I answered all of her questions. She giggled and looked at my hand that lingered closely to Iggy's. I touched my fingers to his palm and let my vision slip away.

"Since when did you wear scarves, Nudge?" Iggy laughed.

"Hey! Stop pulling on it! You're going to choke…YOU CAN SEE!" she squealed. Iggy's hand was jerked from mine and when I saw him he had Nudge sitting on his chest hugging him.

"He can't see unless we touch. And why did you tackle him?" I laughed as she hopped off and brushed at her skirt and hair to be sure it was perfect.

"Excited and happy. Happily excited." She smiled brightly before turning away. "And now I'm going to bed." She took Angel's hand and they left, Gazzy watching me for a moment before leaving me and Iggy alone once again.


	2. Chapter 2

I was loudly woken by Max the following morning. At some point during the night Iggy found his way to me and cuddled up behind me, extending a wing over me in a warm shelter. I gingerly pulled his wing off of me before standing up and brushing dirt and other things I didn't want to imagine from my clothes.

"Oh, about time you joined us." Max gave a smile that looked like it might split her face before handing me an over-the-shoulder bag. "Prove you can help provide for my flock." I smiled back to her and took the bag before extending my wings and jumping over their heads and flying to a river I had seen when I followed them to their camp site.

I landed head first into the river, ignoring the fact there was frost on the ground and the river would be freezing. At first I thought there was no life in the river, until I saw a small trout swim past me. Soon there were dozens and I knew this would make Iggy proud. I darted after the fish, using my wings as jet propellers and gathered thirty fish for the flock. As I pulled myself out of the freezing river I decided to search some of the surrounding woods for any type of edible berries. I quickly became thankful for the knowledge Jeb had taught me about survival while I was trapped in the School, because the only wild berries I had found were deadly and could kill us with only a handful. But I did find some wild onions that would be good to flavor the fish.

"And how are we supposed to eat _whole_ fish?" Max looked at me like I had just lost her little game already. I laughed and pulled out the dagger I had pulled on their dog, Total, the night before.

"It has a serrated edge so I can scale and gut the fish." Max opened her mouth but I held my hand up, "I found a rock back at the river, but I couldn't keep the fish in the bag without them falling out and carry it, too. I'll clean the fish and one of you guys can dig out a pit while I go back and get the rock." I took the fish and my knife deep into the woods where no bears would find the camp if they smelled the fish and began my dirty work.

"This is good!" Gazzy exclaimed as he chomped on his fish. "I like how you found those little onions and cooked them with!" the rest of the flock chuckled while Max continued to watch me from under her eyelashes as she ate. Max and Fang sat on a fallen log I had found earlier in the woods while Iggy, Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy sat on another. I sat on the ground at Iggy's feet with my back against the log and ate my fish quietly.

"I agree with The Gasman, this is impressive." Fang nodded and smiled as the younger members of the flock ate with gusto. I laughed as Iggy tossed his "plate" behind him and rubbed his flat belly with satisfaction.

"Hey now! It took me a long time to find river rocks that were flat like that! It's bad enough I had to carve little forks from a tree so we wouldn't have to use our hands." I giggled and set my "plate" by the fire.

"And it was very crafty, but I have a _huge_ problem with you." Iggy began in an angry tone. I looked at him with wide eyes before remembering he couldn't see me. Grabbing his ankle and letting my vision fade, I returned to my wide-eyed expression. "What? Don't give me that look! You're the one who hasn't told me your name!" he chuckled deep in his throat.

"I…don't have one, Iggy. You see, Jeb taught me a lot of stuff, but the School didn't give me a name…just a number. As far as the white coats know, I died last week. They…trained me to be the perfect…um…lover. But Jeb…he taught me survival skills and gave me powers to make you happy, Iggy. I'm to be called by the name you want to call me." I whisper and rub my eyes with my free hand as days from my past flooded my mind.

"Jeeze…that's like picking a name for my kid…that doesn't exist." Iggy laughed. I heard shuffling behind me before a voice whispered in my ear.

"Can we even have kids?" it took me a moment before I recognized the voice as Fang and I shrugged.

"I can't say for sure. By laws of nature it would be no, but because we defy the laws of nature I'd have to say yes. Probably no eggs though, since we're mostly human." I whisper back before clearing my throat. "So what is my name going to be?"

"Sapphire!" Angel squealed and looked around to the others. "What? It's pretty and sparkly." She giggled and I laughed with her.

"Thanks for the suggestion, Angel, but I don't think a gem stone is fitting for me. Like, Angel fits you because you're so sweet and cute, Gasman fits Gazzy because…well that's obvious," I wink in Gazzy's direction, who shouts loudly in agreement, "Nudge fits her because it's edgy and cool, Max because she puts her all into everything she does, Fang because it's dark and mysterious like him, Iggy because…hmm…I'm not sure, but Iggy just seems so perfect for him." I rub my thumb against his leg and listen to his quiet laugh. I can feel him staring at me with his clear blue eyes, probably wearing that smirk on his face that he pulls off so well.

"Then your name should be Raven. With wings darker than night, it seems fitting." Iggy mumbled, just loud enough for me to hear. I rested my head on his thigh and closed my eyes, running the name through my head. I felt his hand brush my hair from my face and my cheeks got hot. I pulled my hand from his leg and looked at him before returning my hand and having my sight slip away once more.

"I like it if you do." I gave him a smile that I hope he returned before feeling him stand and help me up, being sure to maintain contact.

"This is Raven." He said proudly to the flock. I heard the sounds of confusion from the rest of his family and we laughed before I extended my black wings. "Oh, yea, it's cuz she has wings that are super black and wow they are black!" he laughed before petting my feathers. "I knew they were dark last night from my touching them, but seeing them in the sun like this. I don't see even a hint of color!" I heard the rest of the flock's amazement and even a slight chuckle from Fang.

"So, Max. What do you think of me so far?" I let go of Iggy's hand so I could see her as we spoke.

"You have good survival skills, this has been made clear. But can you fight? How long can you fly without getting exhausted? What other secret skills do you have?" her look was less disapproving now than last night, but she still had the light in her eyes that said she didn't like me.

"I…well…no, I can't fight. The…men at the…school put me through different…training…" I cleared my throat and looked at her, "I can fly as long as you can, if not longer without becoming exhausted. My very first time flying they gave me no food for two days and made me fly till my wings wouldn't flap and that was after 26 hours of flying, so I think I'm good. As for skills…I can shield all of you, excluding myself. I create an energy barrier and it can withstand anything as long as I'm not unconscious or dead. I can let Iggy see. Hmm…what else do I have…I know I have more skills, but it's been so long since I learned of them I can't remember." Max looked at me and sighed before standing up and looking at Fang.

"Well you have two more days before I reach my final decision. But if you can't remember the rest of your skills and powers, then I guess I can't remember I gave you three days and you have until sunset tonight to make me like you." She held her hand out to Fang. "Come on, I need to talk to you about leadership stuff." She turned on me to smile at her flock and watch me as she left with Fang, as soon as her back was turned she began talking happily with him.

"That went well, I think. It could've gone a lot worse. Could've gone better too, but could've been worse. She could've launched herself over the fire at you and tried to kill you." Nudge laughed and played with the ends of her hair while Angel giggled.


	3. Chapter 3

"So how long will they be gone?" I whisper to Iggy when Max and Fang fly away. Iggy shrugged and grabbed my hand again, then pulled away quickly.

"Dunno, and I'm sorry. Being able to see again is amazing, but robbing you of your sight isn't how this should be…" Iggy began but I grabbed his hand and gave him my vision, while offering a smile.

"Do you enjoy seeing? Then don't apologize. It's not bad, Iggy. I was _made_ for you. I _like_ being able to let you see." I turned my head down and shook it violently to get the memories of what the white coats did to me while at the School. Suddenly I heard a quiet and agonized groan from Angel's sweet voice and I jerked from Iggy in fear. "I'm SO sorry Angel! You shouldn't have to deal with my thoughts and memories…especially of _that._ I'm so sorry…" I gasped and ran to her, dropping to my knees and taking her hands into mine.

"It's ok." Angel gave me a little smile. "I'll try harder not to listen but…how did you not die through that _training_?" I stared at her confused. "There was a lot of screaming and crying…what went on?" she asked innocently.

"Nothing words can describe, Angel. And if they could, I wouldn't want you to know about them." I ruffled her hair and stood up, looking to Nudge, Gazzy, and finally Iggy. "The only one who needs to know about it is Iggy, so please don't ask me or Angel about it…ok guys? You don't need to have those thoughts too." I offered a smile to what was left of the flock. Nudge and Gazzy nodded and I walked back to Iggy, taking his hand is surrendering my sight once again.

"Can you tell me tonight what happened to you?" he whispered softly into my ear. I nodded and hugged him softly.

"That's so cute! I wish I had a boyfriend too. Angel! We should go find boyfriends!" Nudge giggled happily. Gazzy made a snorting sound before mimicking Max's voice.

"You don't need to find someone. Our secret is too big. That person will be a liability." He mocked her perfectly. I laughed along with the flock until suddenly the mood of the group changed.

"YOU don't even KNOW me!" Max shrieked and suddenly I was punched in the stomach, hard enough to knock me to the ground and loose my contact with Iggy. "And you LAUGH with THEM? YOU don't deserve to be a part of MY flock!" she screamed and kicked me in my stomach. I curled into a ball and covered my head with my hands.

"Max, they were only joking. It was actually pretty good." Fang tried to reason with Max but she had no part in it. He touched her shoulder and she shoved him from her like he was only a fly. Another kick to me, my back this time, threw me into a tree and it snapped in half.

"Alright, Max. Here's the deal. You keep hitting me and I will leave. But remember, Iggy knows about me now. Your whole flock does. So they could be mad at you for getting rid of me. But I honestly don't want them to do that. It's not worth it to be mad at you for protecting your family. But it's not your family you're protecting, is it?" Max strode to me and yanked me from the ground by my shirt. Her eyes were filled with fury. "No…you're afraid of change. But imagine how I feel. I grew up at the School like you did. Only instead of learning how to fight they trained me to be the perfect pleasure machine. Since I was four years old they raped me, beat me, and taught me every single way to pleasure a man. So you think you had it bad there? I look at men and I want to run away. Even Iggy, the man I was made for, even his touch makes me feel disgusting because I'm not pure. I'm not the pure woman he deserves." I pushed Max from me and wiped my eyes that were threatening to cry. "So now you know. You all know. Are you happy, Max?" I laughed evilly and began to walk away. "Of course you are. You're getting rid of me."

"Raven, you don't have to do this. The rest of the flock supports you. Max will come around." Fang said, jumping in front of my path and pointing to Iggy, who was rubbing his eyes furiously. "Can you really walk away from him?"

"No…I can't." I whispered and walked back to Iggy and touched my hand to his cheek, giving him my sight. "Can you forgive my past and see me for who I am?"

"Your past wasn't of your will. You've nothing to ask forgiveness for." Iggy whispered before placing the gentlest of kisses on my lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Max decided she didn't want Iggy and I near the flock that night, so as soon as the younger members were asleep, we flew into the night and landed at a cave not far from camp.

"You were four when they began raping you?" Iggy asked quietly from behind me as I tossed some wood down and stared at it blankly. He wandered behind me and wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"I was about that age…I don't really know how old I am…Jeb said I was three or four when it started." I sighed and gently moved his arms from around me. "Let me build a fire and we can get comfortable." I took his hand and led him to a rock before returning to the wood.

"And Jeb let this happen to you?" he said in disgust, picking up a rock and throwing it angrily at the cave wall. I touched my fingertips to the wood and allowed my body heat to concentrate in them before lighting the wood and turning back to Iggy.

"Not exactly. I remember him yelling at them a few weeks after it happened when he found out about it." I grabbed Iggy's hand and led him closer to the fire and sat with him against a wall and giving him my sight. "But he didn't stop them from beating me or raping me more, either. I guess there wasn't much he _could_ do, though."

"Will you please tell me what happened to you? And I mean the _real_ stuff. I can tell there's more than what you're admitting to." Iggy asked quietly, the tone in his voice afraid.

"I apologize now if this scares you…I don't mean to. I remember waking up to an odd sensation around my arms and legs…"

A/N: graphic details of Raven's past will begin here. Rated M for extremely explicit material. Those that don't want to read it, please skip until the next A/N. Thank you for reading and enjoy

"_My eyes opened to the feeling of ice on my flesh. When I tried to sit up I found myself strapped to a table, arms and legs spread wide and totally naked. I could hear the laughter of men around me, but those laughs held an evil tone to them._

"_Are you sure it's not illegal to take this one so young?" one voice asked, with a worried tone._

"_It's a monster. There's no laws to protect these disgusting creatures." A rough and deep voice answered, dripping in lust. "Such a sweet little body though. Such a shame it's wasted on a freak like this." I felt rough and callused hands scratch the tender skin of my breast and it made me cry out in pain. _

"_Shut up! You'll enjoy this you ungrateful monster!" the first voice screamed, slapping me across my face. His cold grey eyes were dark and evil. I felt a strong bite on the inside of my left thigh and I whimpered in pain, feeling blood trickle down my flesh. _

"_Who gets to take her first?" the deeper voice asked as the distinct sound of zippers undoing echoed through the room. _

"_You can, Jack." the grey eyed man answered as he grabbed my hair and made me stare at the large protrusion from between his legs. "This, you bastard, is a penis. You will learn to love this. You will please me well, or I will beat you until you bleed an inch from death." _

"_Wait to choke her until I make her scream." The man, Jack, groaned in lust. I felt something thick and rounded press against my tiny entrance. I tried to close my legs, to get what I guessed was another penis away from me but I was tied down too tight. _

"_Please! Please don't do this to me! I'm little! Young! Four, I think…please no!" I cried, tears staining my cheeks. _

"_Keep crying. That only gets us off more, dumb ass. That's why we're raping you." The grey eyed man growled in my ear. I felt that thickness press further and suddenly the whole thing was rammed into me, ripping something inside me and making me scream in so much pain all I could hear was my own agony. Then the grey eyed man's penis was rammed down my throat and I couldn't scream…couldn't breathe…all I could do was lay helplessly as the men shoved their penises in and out of my tiny body…"_

A/N: Graphic description is over, rating returned to T for now. I'll continue to warn in this fashion for the rest of the story. Once again, thank you for reading.

I turned my face from Iggy, the full weight of my shame crushing my chest. The pain in my scars on my body throbbed and I doubled over from the pain between my legs from the roughness of the rape the night I left the School.

"Forgive me, Iggy…I can't continue. There's too much to talk about this soon. I'm sorry." I began to move away from him in pure shame, but he moved his free hand to my hip and pulled me to him.

"No…don't go away from me. Don't be ashamed. You couldn't have stopped it, no matter your age. They didn't train you how to fight for a reason. You had no chance." His lips grazed my neck and he nibbled my skin softly. I jerked from him in fear, the memories of teeth attacking my skin scaring me and made me worry Iggy would hurt me too.

"Please! No…no…don't hurt….me" I whimpered and tried to push Iggy's face from my neck but he only got closer to me, laying me on the floor of the cave and laying on top of me.

"Shhh. Raven, I won't hurt you. See?" he rolled us over so I was on top and he gave me my sight back. The look on his face scared me…the same expression as the men who raped me. But as similar as his look was…there was something _more_ to it. Something kind and sweet. "See? Nothing bad is going to happen from me. I won't do anything you don't want."

"Thank…thank you, Iggy." I whispered and kissed him passionately before rolling off of him and laying next to him with my head on his chest. "Good night, Iggy."

"Good night, Raven. Sleep well." He breathed happily before kissing the top of my head and drifting to sleep.


End file.
